Pain & Love for Everlasting Freedom: Book 2
by eragon fantell
Summary: This is one chapter from my next story. Arya has destroyed Eragon's heart, and he realizes his love for Saphira. Arya ties to take him back and he lets her know about all the pain she's caused him. Up for adoption, PM me if you would like to take this story over.


Wild Emotions

**I can't decide if I should start this new story or continue on to "Pain & love for Everlasting Freedom: book 2". So I leave the decision to my readers, either leave a review or PM me. Thank you again. **

It's been two weeks since he confessed his feelings to Arya, two weeks since she threw is love right back in his face, two weeks since she destroyed his heart. Know Eragon is sitting in a clearing somewhere in the forest of Du Welden Varden wondering what he did wrong, what did he do to her for her to do this to him. A simple no would have been far less pain full, but no she twisted his heart around her devious little fingers, and when we came out with how he felt about her, she ripped it out without a second hesitation. Eragon was so entwined in his feelings, he didn't notice Saphira land behind him, so he was surprised to feel her nuzzle him, he jumped a little at the contact.

"_What did I do wrong, Saphira?" _He asked mentally, not trusting his voice.

"_You didn't do anything wrong. Arya had no reason to treat you like she did."_

Eragon was surprised at the emotions that filled her thoughts. He felt passion, compassion, anger, nervousness, and above all else an anger at Arya, for what she did to him. Eragon started thinking of all the times she was there for him. From when she first hatched, to the blissful Pease that entranced him whenever they slept together, every memory he had of her sent tendrils of peace through his mind and body. Slowly he began to realize what all the feelings meant. "I never truly loved Arya, that was lust, these feeling are genuine and pure." As he though more he realized that he loved Saphira. Not like a family member but much, much more. The intimacy they shared through their mental link can be compared to no physical relationship. He loved Saphira, he loved her with a love that has no limit, a love so powerful nothing could hinder it. As he thought about this he realized his mind was open to Saphira and she was listing to his thoughts, but instead of anger, disgust, or surprise, he felt Joy and happiness. He then realized that she felt the same about him.

"Saphira"

"_Yes little one."_

"How could I have been so blind, blind to what was in front of me the entire time? Even though I knew how I felt I never comprehended its meaning."

"It's alright litt…."

"NO! It's no alright. I forced you to watch me spiral into emotional turmoil, over a love that shouldn't have been."

Eragon stood up and turned around to look Saphira in her great big sapphire eyes, cupping her cheeks with his hands, he spoke in the ancient language.

"I love you Saphira, I love you more than life its self, and yet I was too blind to see that, too blind to see the love you share for me, too blind to appreciate what we share. Can you ever forgive me?"

Saphira had tears welling in her eyes, but Eragon didn't hold anything back he let all his emotions shine through, all he felt all he did, all he regretted burst through his eyes. Saphira was awe struck by the depth of his feeling for her, they went far beyond what she saw, they went beyond what he felt, they went so deep she could feel them in her soul, which Eragon shares with her as hers his. She finally replied in the ancient language.

"_Oh Eragon, of course I forgive you. I love you more than I could any dragon, even if the land was filled with them I would choose you over any other."_

Eragon Let his Happiness combine with Saphira's own, the love that they shared for each other has no equal, nothing could match the level of love they felt for each other. Eragon bent his head down and kissed Saphira on her snout, a deep kiss filled with as much passion, love, and compassion as he could summon, Saphira shuddered at the intensity of his kiss. When he pulled away Saphira returned his affection by licking his cheek, she went slow and gentle and wrapped his mind around hers to deepen the draconic kiss. Before she pulled away she looked back into Eragons eyes he was entranced with their beauty. They held a new meaning top him a meaning of completeness, love, understanding, the list was endless, so he just stared into the blue Abyss of her eyes just as she stared into his. They knew not of time or of their surroundings, only each other. At some point they broke the contact and Saphira lied down and Eragon sat in the ground and leaned into the small nook between her shoulder and neck. He started to scratch and rub her neck, as they combined their mind, swimming in the emotional tidal waves that bathed them.

They went on for the next two weeks; the Agaetí Blödhren came and passed, it wasn't anything special, he compared it to an oversized party he use to go to in Carvahall. They would demonstrate their emotions for each other often in private, although they never took it any further for the risk that Eragon could become injured by accident, to the displeasure of Saphira, but she agreed that it would be too risky. They were happy, and for the first time since leaving Carvahall had no worries; they only cared about being with each other and nothing else. One night they were walking around the Menoa tree when Arya approached them. Eragon felt no Emotions when he looked at the elf; the closest thing he felt to an emotion was disgust. When she was a few yards away she stopped.

"Eragon, I need to talk with you."

"So speak." Arya winced at his emotionless voice.

"I made a mistake, what I did to you. I though what you felt for me would weaken you and make you unable to carry out you duties as a rider. Eragon I'm sorry for what I did,"

She hesitated

"I love you Eragon, I love you more than I thought, could you forgive me for what I did?"

Arya looked down in shame. Eragon could feel his anger rising and did his best to keep it manageable.

"NO! No, I will never forgive you for what you did to me, for the pain you CAUSED ME!" Eragon was shouting now.

"Of all the things you did to me, all the things you put me through, you come up to me and expect I'll take you BACK!? Honestly Arya I though elves smarter than this. No I will never have you. The pain you caused me is forgivable. But this is the only punishment that is tolerable, take pleasure that I found someone else, someone who love me for me and not the fact that I'm a rider or because of my social stats, take this knowing I will never want you, never look upon you with friendly eye's, never hear me laugh at some pitiful joke you make, all I was to you, you destroyed."

Eragon watched with hate filled eyes as Arya fell to her knees crying. Eragon got a sick satisfaction at watching the elf cry in front of him.

"Eragon, how could you?" Arya squeaked out,

"HOW COULD I!?" Eragon rage burst through.

"NO ARYA. HOW COULD YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO WHAT YOU DID TO ME THEN COME BACK EXPECTING ALL TO BE GOOD!? I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AS ANYTHING MORE THAN A POLITITAN, NOTHING MORE THAN ONE TO RUN ABOUT DOING ONE'S BIDING. YOU HAVE LOST ALL MEANING TO ME ARYA, IN EVERY SENSE OF THE WORD!"

Eragon then turned to Saphira and climbed on her back, she let out an enraged roar at Arya then leapt into the sky leaving Arya rocking back and forth on the ground in a pool of her own tears. Eragon and Saphira flew back to their tree house, Eragon quickly got off and wrapped Saphira's head in a passionate embrace.

"_How do you feel, little one?"_

"_Great, I feel great. I've needed to do that for a while."_

"_The nerve of Arya. After all she did to you; she actually expected you would take her back."_

"_I would never, not even if I wasn't with, you I wouldn't take her back. What she did to me, you'd expect to only be done by Galbatorix. But it's not all bad."_

Saphira looked at him

"_Oh, and what good came from this?"_

"_Arya now has to live with the fact I will never treat her as a friend or anything similar, she has to live with the Knowledge that I'm with someone else, and I'm happier with her then she could even dream of."_

Saphira nuzzled him when he finished.

"_I love you too Eragon."_

"_And I love you Saphira, I love you so much comparing my love would be insulting to you. Now I had a long day, and I feel strange, why don't we get some sleep know."_

"_Alright Eragon, let's get some sleep"_

Eragon followed her to her dais and snuggled against her warm belly; she draped one of her wing over him and went to sleep. As Eragon was about to fall asleep he thought he heard a deep powerful voice say.

"Our gift to you."

He didn't think anything of it so he fell in to a deep sleep. And unknown to Saphira his body started to glow a rich blue.


End file.
